A Roll In The Hay
by RampantChaos11
Summary: Dr. Cullen & Farmer Jasper find a way to tolerate a small town in Ohio. SLASH. A/H. A/U.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. They just do my bidding to bring you pleasure. Warning: This story contains Slash. If that's a problem for you, you may want to stop reading within the next few chapters. If it doesn't offend you, add this story to your email alerts b/c things are going to get tense and you're not going to want to miss it.EPOV Sunday, 11AM

_Fuck me…There he is. _

I rounded the corner of isle 3 at the Main Street Market and my eyes met the reason I've been living on Cheerios and Wheat Thins for the past few weeks- _my cowboy_. Every Sunday I go to the market to stock my refrigerator for the week and every Sunday I see _him_. See, I'm a vegetarian and usually I spend most of my time in the produce section but _Tex_, as I've started referring to him, never graces me with his presence there. So, as you see, I've become quite fond of cereal and crackers.

Just like every Sunday, we pass each other – he nods his head at me and I give him a small smile. The minute I pass him I mentally kick myself for once again not saying a word to him and grab a box of whatever cereal is closest to him. I should really pay closer attention to what he's eating because, believe me, it's done his body good. Today, he's wearing those sinfully tight Levi's, plain white tee, and those _fuck me_ cowboy boots. His dirty blonde hair is messy, perfect and that tan makes his skin glisten even in the bright fluorescent lights of the grocery store. He's definitely my favorite site to see in this small town.

I attended medical school at Northwestern. This past June, I was sent to a small town in northwest Ohio to train with Dr. Paul Miller, a family doctor. It's not bad, really. I could be working 24-hour shifts in a trauma center in Chicago (like my father), but this suits my needs much better. It's nice to be off work by 6PM every night, 12PM on Saturdays and absolutely no Sundays. The downside- I miss my friends and family. Chicago isn't a far drive from here – only about 4 hours, but my nights are very boring in this town. I'm not a big drinker, but I do like to have a beer or two after work some nights and this town does have a few bars, but they are all run-down biker bars. It isn't a place for someone like me. This is a very conservative community and I'm afraid I'd get my ass kicked if anyone found out I was gay, so I go home to my very tiny apartment above a beauty shop in town and either watch TV or call my sister/friends and live vicariously through their exciting lives in the city.

I turn the isle and speed through the rest of my shopping. I'm pathetic enough to admit that every week I try to finish up my shopping so I can catch a glimpse of what Tex drives. I have yet to be successful, and I don't really know why it's so important to me. He's become somewhat of an obsession of mine. I've spent many, many nights in bed fantasizing about this man and, believe me, he aims to please. I'm almost certain that he isn't gay. How many cowboys do you know who are? It's a little prejudice of me, I guess, but I'm not delusional enough to believe we could live out some sort of _Brokeback Mountain_ fantasy (I've had many fantasies, indeed). I just need to finish up my internship and get back to the city where I belong.

Back to the city where my family and friends accept me for who I am.

Back to the city where I can escape my boredom and be away from this sexy temptation.

I feel slightly guilty for rushing the cashier. She was a sweet, old woman, her name was Dorothy, but Tex was checking out beside me and it's the closest I've ever come to following him out the door. I swipe my Visa, and throw my bags of canned vegetables, cereal, and frozen pizza into the cart. Just as Dorothy hands me my receipt, Tex passes me and heads to the door. Trying not to follow too closely, I take my time and put my receipt and Visa back in my wallet and head out the door behind him.

It's beautiful outside, today: 75 and sunny. I notice Tex turn around and glance at me while I head to my car. _Does he think I'm following him? My car is down this way, isn't it?_ I slow my pace and stop at the trunk of my Volvo, trying only to follow him with my eyes and not turn my head in his direction. He opens the tailgate of a beat-up, green Chevy truck just a few spaces away and unloads his groceries into it. _Fuck, I knew it…a truck. Add that object to my spank bank._

Groaning aloud, I slam my trunk closed, adjust my massive erection, and roughly grab the cart to put it in the return. Not paying attention I crash into one of the carts and look up. _Shit, shit, shit!_

"Sorry, man," Tex gives a slight smile and backs his cart up so I can put mine away.

_Jesus, he has an accent. Down boy! _"Um, no, ugh…my bad. I guess I wasn't paying attention. Go ahead," I pull my cart back and gesture for him to return his.

"Really, I'm in no hurry," he gives me a fucking cock-weeping smile and shakes his head.

"I crashed into you, so please," I tried to match his sexy smile with one of my own, but there is no way I could compete with that.

"Well, if you insist. Thank you, sir," he slowly pushes his cart into the return, still smiling and nods at me turns around to leave. All I could do was look down and blush. _What the fuck, Cullen, pull yourself together. _

I briskly walk to my car, slide in and adjust myself once more, keeping my hand covering my cock to relieve the pressure. He pulls away and I'm left panting in the parking lot of a Podunk grocery store on the border of fucking Ohio. _What the hell is wrong with me?_

JPOV

A Volvo- _figures._ I've been trying to figure out what kind of car _pretty boy_ drives for a few weeks. I had no idea what I would do with the information, but I had to know. I thought it would be an Audi, Benz, BMW, or any other foreign car, and it turns out I was close. It baffled me that he hadn't noticed me checking him out in the grocery store – _or had he?_ Being new in town, I had no idea who he was, how old he was, where he worked, or if he was straight. I prayed to whatever God heard me that he was, though I doubt I'd do anything with that information. Honestly, I didn't know how much longer I was going to be here.

I moved here from Texas to help my cousin, Emmett, out with his farm. He had inherited land from his grandfather on his dad's side and it hadn't been farmed in years, so being the nice guy that I am, I left my ranch to help him for the summer. Emmett raises cows, has acres of wheat and corn that we're trying to finish planting. The weather hasn't been very accommodating this year. The rain has prevented us from planting early/on time and now that it's let up, we're rushing. His corn should be knee high by the fourth of July, but I'm not sure that will happen this year. It wasn't the perfect year for Emmett to basically start his own business, but after this year he should be able to jump any hurdles that come his way. Every morning we get up, feed the cows, and head out to the fields. It's hot and sometimes it sucks, but I love doing it. It's all I've ever known and couldn't dream of doing anything else. Without farmers, there would be no food. Well, no _good_, _natural_ food anyway.

We get all of our meat from either our own cows, friends' animals, or local butcher shops. He has a small garden out by his barn where he grows vegetables. It isn't enough to profit from, but it stocks his kitchen nicely for the two of us and occasionally his girlfriend, Rosalie. The only reason I even go to the market is to stock up on my much-loved cereal and snacks. _Okay, so it's not the only reason._

I don't even know _Pretty Boy_'s name. All I know is that I see him every Sunday and I've fantasized about bending him over in the bed of my truck.

I could never pursue him even if it turns out he is gay. Nobody in my family knows my sexual orientation, including Emmett. I've slept with a few girls basically to try and convince myself that it was just curiosity about men that had be interested and not because I was gay. When I was in high school, my father hired Brad to help out around the ranch. Brad was fucking sexy. He was built, had a great tan, and also had a tendency to ride the horses without his shirt on. _Sexy!_ One day we were cleaning out the stalls while my dad had the horses down at the local fair when Brad pushed me against the gate and kissed me. At first I was shocked, of course. I never had a _woman_ attack me like that, let alone a man. He told me that he'd been watching me all summer and noticed the way I stared at him. I didn't have time to be shy because I was terrified that someone else, like my father, had noticed as well. _He could never find out._

The rest of that summer was amazing. Brad and I had effectively gotten to third base with each other and I knew then that sucking cock was something I was born to do. I love it. I'm not bragging, but if it was an Olympic sport, I'd be a gold medallist. I'm fairly certain that it isn't normal to love cock sucking as much as I do, but Brad loved being at the receiving end. It was the last summer that I had been with a man. I messed around with a few girls at parties thanks to Jose Cuervo, but I've never been as satisfied as I was that summer. _Pretty Boy_ was the only person to come even close to bringing out those feelings within me. He doesn't seem like the type of guy that Emmett and his friends would hang around with, though, so it might look suspicious if I started disappearing with him (as if he'd be interested) so it's best if I just don't try to talk to him again. That velvety voice of his would be the death of me. Hearing him stammer over his words today reminded me of the great noises he would make with his dick in my mouth.

I really enjoy being here with Emmett and having guy time, but I'm counting the days until I get to go back to Texas. It's not that life is any easier for me there, but it's home and it's what I'm familiar with. Raising horses is much different than crop farming.

EPOV Monday, 7:42AM

Okay, I've lived in Chicago all my life and never have I been more frustrated with traffic than I am at this moment. Why, you ask? Because I'm the 6th car of _MANY_ that are stuck behind a damn tractor! The car directly behind said tractor won't go around it because the big green monster is the size of a two-story townhouse, and nobody wants to make the first move to pass them both.

_Fuck. My. Life._

Sighing deeply, I roll down my window leaning my arm against the door and rest my head on my balled fist.

_I'll never make it to work on time._

I shouldn't even have to travel this far out of my way to get to work. The cities road construction crew has two main roads in this town blocked off for repavement. TWO ROADS! I have to take this fucking scenic route and leave 20 minutes early to get to work. Okay, okay so if I was in Chicago it would take me much longer to get through traffic, but people know how to drive back home. Here…not so much. Nobody seems to be in a hurry that's for damn sure.

Don't these people have jobs?

Finally, that tractor thing pulls off the side of the road and lets those of us with a schedule drive around him. I push down on the clutch and follow the line of cars, glancing at the tractor with every intention on flipping the driver off when I see him. The driver is none other than _my Tex_. To make matters better or worse, we make eye contact as I drive around him.

Cue boner…

I whip my head back around to pay attention to the flat country road and prevent Tex from seeing me blush but the damage was done. My breathing was labored, my palms were sweaty, and my face was flaming red. A feeling comes over me that I can't explain. I'm a doctor…I know what these symptoms are. I laugh at myself when the song pops in my head.

"_Doctor, Doctor give me the news. I got a bad case of loving you."_

Wow, Cullen…That's really mature. At least I know the route I'll be taking home from work.

EPOV

_Monday, 5:03PM_

Work flew by fairly quickly. Dr. Miller and I have been plenty busy thanks to the weather we've been having. I'm not saying I'm happy that people are coming in sick and with allergies, certainly not, but none of the cases are life-threatening in this office and if they are, we refer them to a specialist. Helping people is what we do…what we don't do are major surgeries unless it's an emergency. This job is great. I just wish it were in a different town.

"Have a good night, Edward. I'll see you bright and early tomorrow," Paul waved in my direction and drove off in his car.

Dr. Miller had everything: wife, four grown children (all either in college or high school), a beautiful house on Hospital Drive, and a prestigious reputation. I idled that man though I couldn't say why. I knew a wife wasn't in my future and probably not a future in this town, but he had something I desperately wanted here. Freedom. I haven't had to hide my sexuality in years, and just when my career is starting to take off, I have to fall back in the shadows. This is only temporary, sure, but it's very lonely here and the only thing that keeps my life even mildly interesting is Tex.

Tex.

I hadn't even realized I'd been sitting in the parking lot with the car running just staring out the window at pavement. Ten minutes had gone by and it hadn't even registered to me. _Wake up, Edward. Go home…and take the scenic route._

A smile formed on my face as I put my car in gear and headed home the same way I'd come to work. I was hoping that I'd see Tex, but _I _even thought I sounded crazy. Today was the first day I'd seen him outside of our usual grocery store Sundays, so why was I expecting him to be there? It's not like he just sat around on his tractor and waited for me to drive by. I'd feel sorry for him if that were the case. All I have to offer him is inappropriate ogling…_Not sexy_…

I turned right onto Lutz Rd. and rolled the windows down. The weather was finally getting warmer and the air was much cleaner here than it was in Chicago. It's nice not to inhale smog every time you drive away from the suburbs. There were no tractors on the road when I passed where Tex was sitting earlier, but there was one in the field.

What the…

I took a double take when I saw someone standing outside of a smoking green monster kicking the tire. The site of his blonde hair tore my eyes away from the road. What was even more entrancing was that he's topless. _Topless. _His tanned, bare chest was glistening in the sun as he pulled the t-shirt that was hanging out of his back pocket to wipe the sweat off his face.

_**Beep**Beep**_

_SHIT!_

Turning back to the road, I swerved back into my lane (Well, I swerved back to the right side of the road. There are no lines on these back roads, so technically we don't have a lane). My heart was pounding in my chest either from seeing Tex half naked or my nearly crashing into an oncoming car.

What should I do? He seems to be stranded, but it would be awkward to stop and help him, right? It's not like we're strangers. We've at the very least shared a few mumbled words in the parking lot at the market. Does he have a way home? Surely he has a cell phone, who doesn't? What if he doesn't? What if his phone is dead and he has to walk home? Does he live far? It'll be dark soon. It's too dangerous for him to walk these roads at night by himself.

Manning up, I turned left onto the next road so I could drive around the block. Unfortunately, I country block is about 4 miles to complete and I tried talking myself out of what I was doing the entire way.

You're just being considerate, Edward. You'd do the same for anyone else, right? Yeah, except I probably wouldn't have noticed anyone else if it were a similar situation.

Turning back onto Lutz Rd., I saw Tex walking down the side of the road, shirt back in his pocket and a cell phone held up to his ear. I considered driving right past him again, but I can honestly say I wouldn't do that to someone out here even if it weren't Tex. Chicago is another story all together. I'd never stop for someone who appeared to be stranded. You never know what they're packing.

Hmm, I wonder what Tex is packing in those tight jeans of his.

_Fuck._

I slowed down, willing my semi to go away and pulled up beside him. He looked over at me while still on his cell.

"Ugh Em, I'll call you back," he hung up his cell and smiled at me.

I tried my best not to stare and smiled back, "Everything okay? You need a ride home, or something?"

…'_or something'…Jesus, Edward…_

"Um, sure…I mean…if you don't mind. I called my cousin, but he's in one of his field a couple miles from here. I can wait, though. You don't have to go out of your way," he bowed his head and rubbed the back of it. When he glanced up at me, I saw his piercing blue eyes. They looked much brighter in natural sunlight.

Beautiful.

"It's no problem. I've had to take these back roads home since all the streets in town seem to be torn up. I don't mind at all. Get in. I'll take you home," I unlocked the doors and he walked around the front of my car to the passenger side and I may have drooled the entire way.

He paused outside the door, "I don't know, I'm pretty dirty. I don't want to ruin you're nice car."

"Get in," I laughed. "I really don't mind."

"I can at least put my shirt back on," he pulled his shirt back over his head.

Damn.

Sitting in the car, he didn't even bother to put his seatbelt on.

"Seatbelts," I smiled and shifted out of neutral.

He laughed at me, "Really? You must have kids."

"No," I laughed back. "I'm a doctor. I don't want to see you in the Emergency Room in case a tractor tries to run us off the road."

"Doctor, huh?" I glanced at him and noticed his smirk. "I wondered when I saw this car yesterday at the market."

"It's nothing. I'm just an intern. Where am I going?" I gestured towards the road.

"Oh, yeah…. Um, at the second stop sign turn left." He pulled his jeans a little to make himself more comfortable.

"I'm Jasper, by the way," he looked out his window.

Jasper…Jasper's a good name. I kinda like Tex better…

"Edward," I smiled and we glanced at each other. "Something tells me you're not from Ohio, Jasper. Nobody else has that accent."

"Well, something tells me _you're_ not from Ohio, Edward," he smiled. "Nobody else that _that_ accent."

"I'm from Chicago and here for my internship. You?" I relaxed a little at our easily flowing conversation.

"Texas. I'm here helping my cousin with his farm," he laughed. "Yeah, a lot of help I've been. I've successfully broken one of his Planters and a Combine."

Texas! I knew it! And, he broke his what and his what?

"I'm sure he appreciates the help," I felt a knot in my stomach being so close to him. I turned left onto Green Rd.

"About four miles down the road will be a stop sign. Turn right and we are the first house on the left," he was tapping his fingers on his knee. Something I was dying to cover with my own hand.

"So…" we both said at the same time.

He laughed, "Are you as bored in this town as I am?"

I let out a sigh/laugh, "I'm going mad. I work and go home. That's it."

"Oh, but you get some excitement on Sundays. That grocery store is raging with entertainment," he smiled at me.

I could get used to that smile.

"Oh, yeah. That's why I only go once a week. I have to pace myself," I didn't want to risk looking at him for I sounded like a complete moron.

"Same here. I'm grateful for my cousin, though. Emmett's pretty much a party guy. He drags me everywhere with him whether I like it or not. He means well, but I don't really feel like myself here," he smile faltered and he looked down at his hands.

"Yeah, I know what you mean," _Boy, don't I._

I turned onto State Road 13 and into his driveway. It was a small ranch with two barns out back that were about five times the size of the house itself. There wasn't another house for at least a mile.

"Thanks, Edward. I really appreciate it," he smiled and held out his hand.

"Anytime," I shook his hand. _Mmm, rough, strong hands._ "Maybe I'll see you Sunday," I chuckled at my lameness.

"Sure, sure. Hey, let me give you some gas money for your trouble," he started reaching into his back pocket for his wallet. It didn't go unnoticed the way he rose his hips up in what looked to me like a thrusting motion.

"No, no. I was happy to do it. I don't want money, really," without thinking, I reached over and put my hand on his arm to stop him.

We both took a deep breath and paused, looking at each other.

"Okay, well," he looked down at my hand on his arm. "since you don't really do anything on the weekends other than grocery shop, why don't you come over this Friday for our poker night. Emmett's friends are pretty cool and it'll at least get you out of the house."

I pulled my hand away when my finger started to slowly caress his strong arm. Should I go? My head was screaming at me to say "yes", but it would be completely awkward. I don't know how to act around a bunch of cowboys and they would probably find out I was gay the second I walked in the house. Don't these country boys have some sort of radar for that?_ Fuck! What do I do?_

"Edward?" I looked back over at him and he was smiling at me. "They're harmless, I promise. It could be fun. You're committing to poker, not marriage."

We both laughed at that. He certainly knew how to break the tension.

"Yeah, all right," I licked my lips and sighed. "What time?"

"Be here around 8 on Friday night. Bring your drink of choice. I hope you don't have an aversion to cigarette smoke, Doc. They're all smokers." He opened his door and started climbing out.

"And you're not?" _Damn it!_ Where is my verbal filter. It's none of my damn business if he smokes.

"Nah. I never picked it up." He shut the door and leaned on the opened window.

Fuck that's sexy.

"So, I'll see you Friday then?" He smirked at me and I desperately wanted to reach over, grab his face, and kiss that smirk right off his face.

"If you think it will be alright with your cousin, I'll be here. Um, here, I'll give you my number if anything changes you can let me know," I handed him one of my business cards.

"Edward A. Cullen, M.D." He smiled. "I'll see you Friday, Dr. Cullen." He walked up the driveway to his house.

I just sat there completely dumbfounded and horny as hell!

**Well, there you have it. I don't have a Beta and I've only taken the required college English classes, so if this was a complete mess…I'm sorry. **

**Up next-Poker night! Will one or both of them let their sexual preference slip? Hmm…**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. They just do my bidding to bring you pleasure.

**I want to thank everyone for the love you've shown! Honestly, being my first story, I never expected the feedback to be so positive. Thank you all from the bottom of my perverted little heart. I you guys – 35nanou, Pilar, DarkOneBL, Galveston's Daughter, lovaboy, Vampirelovetoo, cbaty, Grizzo, LawlieKira!**

**Well, here we go – Chapter 2! Everybody place your bets on how poker night unfolds.**

**JPOV**

Friday, 7:45PM

_Does this look like I'm trying too hard? Fuck…Yes it does._

I peeled off my button-down and went for a blue t-shirt instead. At least this shirt brings out my eyes. The last thing I needed was all the guys giving me shit about dressing up for them. The truth, however, is that I'm worried about how I look for Edward. The last time he saw me I was wearing dirty jeans, a filthy white tee and I was sweating my ass off. I didn't want that to be the lasting image he had of me.

_What the hell is wrong with you, Jasper? You're not even certain he's gay and you're obsessing over how you look. He's just one of the guys coming over to play poker. Period._

"Jazz, you want a beer? What the…Dude, your closet threw up," Emmett was standing in my doorway holding two beers and looking at my wardrobe that was thrown all over my bed.

"I'm, ugh…thinking about taking some of my clothes to Goodwill. I don't wear half this shit," I grabbed my beer and shooed him out of my room. Well, technically it was his guestroom.

"Seriously, if you didn't have such a skinny ass I'd take it. I don't think we're gonna make enough money off crops this year to even feed ourselves, let alone buy new clothes," I poured some pretzels into a bowl and I grabbed the Trail Mix.

"We're going to be fine, Emmett. Don't fret about money or I won't be able to rob you for all you're worth tonight," I laughed when he punched my shoulder.

"Dream on, Toothpick. I'll show you what's up," he said so eloquently with pretzel bits spitting out of his mouth.

Now, I'm not really a small guy. I'm tall and pretty built, but Emmett is one of those Linebacker kind of guys. He's always giving me crap about how 'small' I am, but it's bullshit.

I saw headlights pull into the driveway and my breath caught in my throat. Knowing that Pretty Boy was coming was seriously making me queasy. I'd been dreaming of his face all week. Okay, so I wasn't _only_ dreaming of his face. Last night was the first time since I was fucking 13 that I woke up jizzing in my pants. It was completely embarrassing.

Trying not to stare out the window, I saw that it wasn't Edward who pulled in. Emmett's friends, Jacob, Seth, and Embry are here. They are cousins, as well, and live on state line. They own and operate _Reservation Farming_ and have their own butcher shop. We get quite of bit of our meat from them. They're nice guys and, if I'm being honest, complete womanizers.

"What's up, Bitches!" Seth comes storming into the house carrying a cooler of what I'm assuming is Busch Light. These guys don't drink anything but that unless they're really planning on getting hammered and they switch to Crown and Coke. Both are completely gross to me, honestly. I prefer fruity girl drinks but I'm not about to bust that shit out around these guys so I stick to my Woodchuck and take the minimal amount of shit that they all give me.

"So, we ready to play some cards or what?" Embry hops over the couch and takes his seat at the table, beer in hand.

"Mmm," Emmett swallows his beer. "We're waiting on some guy that gave Jazz a ride home the other night."

"Huh?" Jacob took his seat and started shuffling the cards.

"I had a break down in the field the other night and had to walk home. This guy offered me a ride and as a thanks I invited him to play cards with us. He's from Chicago but he's working here so he doesn't have many friends. So, be nice. He was nice enough to bring me home. No big deal," I don't know why I was being so defensive about it. They were all just staring at me after my outburst.

"Um, ok," was all Embry said before he exchanged looks with Jacob and went back to drinking his beer.

"More headlights, Jazz," Emmett took his seat at the table and lit a cigarette. "Go get him and make it quick. I'm ready to get my buzz on and take all his fuckin' money."

_Shit, he's here._

I walked towards the door and checked myself out in the mirror before heading out to the garage. When I spotted him his head was down and doing something with his phone. He looked up at me and gave me his signature smirk before shutting his car off and getting out.

"You made it," I shoved my hands in my pockets and started rocking on the heals of my feet.

_Duh, he made it you idiot. He's standing right there._

"Yeah it was a tough decision between watching a _CSI _marathon or actually joining the living," he got in his backseat and pulled out a small cooler.

"You might change your mind about that 'living' thing when you meet my cousin and his friends. They're in a particularly feisty mood tonight," I smiled at him and checked out his attire. He was wearing a beautifully fucking tight black t-shirt and sexy fucking jeans. It was a far cry from the shirt and tie he was wearing on Monday and I think I like it.

_I know my cock liked it._

"They're in here. Prepare yourself," I turned and walked us towards the door to try and hide my erection to him. I willed myself to think of revolting images in order to tame it before we met the guys.

_Dead puppies, mutilated zombies, naked women, naked Emmett…_

_That did it. _

We walked into the kitchen and I introduced Edward to everyone.

"Guys this is Edward. Edward this is my cousin Emmett and his friends Jacob, Seth and Embry," I sighed wondering if this was a good idea or not.

"Hey," they all said in unison and looked up.

"Ugh, hi. Sorry to crash the game," Edward set his cooler on the ground and had a seat next to Jacob.

"No problem," Emmett smiled. "We're always happy to take strangers' money."

Edward laughed and asked how they were playing.

"Straight Hold'Em. No bullshit. Here are your chips and I'll take your pride, thanks," Seth smiled and Edward laughed again.

Embry dealt the cards and Edward leaned towards me to pull a beer out of his cooler. It didn't go unnoticed by me how close he got to my lap. When he sat back up I noticed he had nothing other than a Woodchuck in his hands.

"Nice choice," I smiled and tipped my beer towards him.

"Ugh, you drink that bullshit, too?" Emmett made a disgusting face and blew more smoke in our faces.

"Not everyone drinking Busch Light, Emmett," I retorted.

"Everyone around here does. Seriously, it's like a law or something," he chugged the rest of his bottle.

"Well, we aren't from around here Emmett," I smiled at Emmett and then back at Edward. He winked at me.

_He fucking winked at me._

**EPOV**

_What the hell am I doing here?_

It's not about the poker. No, I played poker online during graduate school. It was a bit of an addiction, but it gave me some extra cash that I didn't have to ask my parents for. They never complained. My parents are great, but I still didn't like asking. My sister, Alice, was always begging in the money department. I'd rather fend for myself than live with the guilt. Guilt is something I'm not sure Alice has. She's a sweetheart, don't get me wrong, but she's also a little bit selfish.

The reason I shouldn't be here is because I just fucking winked at Tex. I couldn't help it. He's been eyeing me and smiling since I go here. Perhaps it's all in my head, true, but now I'm starting to think I'm not imagining all of this. Hell, I don't know what to think. He didn't look away in shame when I winked though, so that has to be a good sign, right?

Embry started dealing our two cards and Emmett started talking.

"So, Edward, where are you from and why the fuck did you come to this small fucking town?" Emmett lit another cigarette. Jasper wasn't kidding when he said these guys like to smoke. They've all had a cigarette in their mouths since I got here.

"I'm from Chicago and I'm working in Dr. Miller's Practice as part of an internship," I checked my two cards, a 2 of hearts and a 10 of clubs, and folded.

"So, what are you like a doctor or something?" Seth chimed in and folded as well.

"Yes, actually," I wasn't being smug. Honestly, I knew I had a noble profession but I don't think my job makes me better than anyone else. The world needs doctors and the world needs farmers. We're equally important.

"Well, fuck! I don't feel so bad about taking your money tonight then!" Emmett laughed and swallowed more of his beer before lighting up another cigarette. Now, granted they weren't smoking a whole lot of them, rather just letting them sit in their mouths and burn down.

"Oh, I have a feeling you'll be losing more than this in the long run," I smiled and Jacob won the hand with a straight and took his chips.

"Oh and why's that?" Emmett added his chips to stay in this hand.

"Because if you keep smoking that many cigarettes I'll see you at the office sooner than you might think," I peaked up at him and smiled hoping he didn't get angry. What I wasn't expecting is the laugh that came from beside me.

"Ha! That's definitely true. Unfortunately, you'll be seeing me as well because not only does this guy not care about giving himself cancer, but he also doesn't care about my health." Jasper threw a handful of pretzels at Emmett.

"Hey, hey! You know I don't smoke often. It's just that beer and poker makes me want to smoke, so…I'm smoking," he makes o-rings with the smoke.

"Here, here!" Seth lit a cigarette of his own and made it come out his nose. "So, you're a doctor. Man, the chicks have to be throwing themselves at you. I bet you get a lot of pussy." He added his chips to the pot.

All I could do was laugh.

_If they only knew…_

"Seriously, you got a girl back home or what?" Embry folded his hand and looked at me.

"Nah, never had time to date, really. Medical school is a 25/7 job," I placed my bet to stay in.

"Don't you mean 24/7? I thought you were supposed to be smart," Seth jabbed.

"No, I meant 25/7. It's just something all my professors told us. We had to study 25/7 to make it through without failing out or cracking under the pressure," I raised the bet. It was down to Jasper and myself.

"Well, you're done with that shit now," Embry countered. "You need to get your freak on, man!"

"Okay, I call. What you got City Boy?" Jasper smiled in my direction.

"Full house," I smiled back at him.

"Damn,…but I got ya beat," he flipped his cards and showed me his two jacks giving him four of a kind.

"Nice play," I bumped his knee with mine.

_Why, you ask? Because I'm so far beyond fucked at this point I see no way back._

"Thanks, but it's all luck," he tapped my foot with his and we both took a deep breath. My heart was pounding at this point because Tex hadn't moved his foot. His leg was resting right up against mine and you would have thought he had reached over to grab my dick b/c I was hard as stone.

Trying to distract myself from his body heat, I started shuffling and dealing out the next hand.

"Bullshit, Jazz. You aren't lucky. If you were, you'd have some of those hot rodeo chicks in your bed every week, but nooooo…You can't get a girl to take her clothes off. Fucking shame, dude," Emmett put out his cigarette and gave a sly smile to Jasper.

_Can't get a girl into bed? Does he want a girl in his bed? I can't see the sexy God beside me having a problem getting anybody in his bed – male or female. _

"You really think your words have any effect on me, Emmett? If I wanted someone in my bed, I'd pursue them. If I'm not pursuing any of the tramps at the rodeo, it means I don't want them taking their clothes off anywhere near me," he took a long sip of his beer.

_God, look at him swallow._

I must have been staring at his neck and Adams Apple bob more than a second, b/c Jasper kicked my foot and brought my attention back to the cards in my hand.

_I have to get out of here._

"Excuse me, fellas. It's getting a little too smokey in here. I'm just going to step outside for a few minutes. Feel free to play a few hands without me," I passed the cards to Jasper, grabbed another beer (making my total 5) and headed to the garage.

"I'll join you," Jasper got up behind me, grabbed beer on his own and started following me.

"Cool, I gotta call Rose about the rodeo tomorrow," Emmett's chair screeched.

"Damn it, this is Poker night! Guy night! Damn it!" Embry was drunk. That much was clear.

The nights were still a little chilly, but I barely noticed when my whole body felt like it was on fire.

"So, are you ready to run screaming yet?" Jasper spoke quietly behind me.

"Nah, they aren't so bad," I winked again.

_I fucking winked again! What the fuck is wrong with me?_

"Well, if you aren't completely annoyed yet, you should come to the rodeo with us tomorrow night," he winked back at me.

_I'll go anywhere with you, Tex._

"Rodeo? This is Ohio, right?" I laughed and started consuming my beer way to quickly.

"Yeah, it's more like an excuse for guys to get drunk, hurt themselves, and get women to pity them enough have sex with them. It gives preppy girls an excuse to wear a short skirt, cowboy boots, and consider themselves country. It's really a site you have to see. Besides, everyone goes to the Tavern afterwards, gets drunk, and makes fools of themselves. It's the most entertainment this town can provide you with," he smiled and shoved his hands in his pockets.

Well, here it is: the invitation to another night out with Tex. Instinctually, I want to say 'yes', because he's giving me something to look forward to. I'm also reminding myself that I don't know if he's gay and could be setting myself up for a major heartbreak. Here are what the signs are telling me: (a) He did invite me here tonight, (b) he didn't cringe when I winked at him, (c) he winked back, (d) he was practically playing footsy with me under the table, (e) apparently he hasn't slept with any women since he's been here, (f) he invited me to hang out again.

"Sure, should be interesting," I laughed again because I had no idea what else to do.

There was awkward silence where both of us just stared at the ground and drank our beer saying nothing.

"So, what time does this thing start and where is it?" I pulled out my phone to give my hands something to do.

"Oh, it's just a few miles from here. I can pick you up if you'd like the parking lot is all dirt or mud, so…I'd rather take my truck than get your car dirty," he paused for a moment. "I mean,…I'm not trying to imply that I think you're too good for this…um,…it's just that…you have a nice car and…my truck…Well, it's…"

"Relax, Jasper," I put my hand on his shoulder.

_Why? Because, apparently I've drank too much tonight!_

"I know you didn't mean anything by it. You can pick me up if you want. I live on Main Street, right above 'The Cutting Edge Salon'. Are you sure it won't be out of your way?" I threw my empty beer bottle in the bin beside me.

"I'm sure. So, how do I get to your apartment? Is it through the salon or is there a side door?" he threw his bottle into the same bin.

"Oh, there's a side door up the stairs in the alley beside the salon. If you still have my number, you can just call me when you get there. I'll come down so you don't have to walk down the big, bad alley by yourself," I glanced at him out of the corner of my eye. He was smiling back.

"Oh, I think I can handle it," we stared at each other for about 10 more seconds before I couldn't take it anymore. I had to get out of here before I did something rash and kissed him or something. That's all I needed: His cousin and three of his huge friends beating the hell out of me and leaving me in the woods behind their house. Alice is the only one who knows where I am and I doubt she'll send a search warrant when she can't get ahold of me.

"Okay, well since we have a long night tomorrow, I think I'm going to get going. You've taken most of my money, anyway," I laughed and he shrugged.

"Don't fret, City Boy, I'll buy you beer at the rodeo tomorrow. I warn you, however, it's Busch Light or whiskey," he visibly cringed.

"Oh, beautiful. You expect me to stay sober while watching a bunch of wannabe cowboys test their masculinity?" we started walking back in the house. "You're from Texas, aren't you the only real cowboy around here?" I laughed, making sure he knew I was kidding.

"Absolutely, City Boy. I just feel no need to show off to these crooners," he bent down to get my cooler and handed it to me. When I grabbed it, out fingers grazed each other and we both looked down at our hands, first, and then back into each others eyes.

"I'll, um…pick you up at 7," he let go of the bag and licked his lips.

_Oh, what I wouldn't give…_

"Yeah, I'll see ya then…Tex," I smiled, turned around and left, hearing his deep chuckle the entire way out the door.

_Rodeo? I'm going to a rodeo?_

Already, thoughts of seeing Jasper dressed in chaps were fueling my desire. I'd never been more tempted to touch myself while driving before, but tonight I had my hand covering my erection the entire ride home. I knew I'd be getting off tonight, tomorrow morning and definitely before he picked me up.

_Picks me up…He's picking me up. This could be considered a date. An actual date!_

_Shit._

_What the fuck do I wear to a rodeo?_

**Okay, so there is some more innocent flirting in this chapter. I promise that the next chapter will have a little more than fluff in it. They're sexy, sexually deprived men after all…there is only so much cowboy Jasper that Edward can handle. **

**They stumble out of the closet in the next chapter…To each other, at least.**

**Again, you guys have been great with your reviews and Story Subscriptions! Thank you, thank you!**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. They just do my bidding to bring you pleasure.

**Warning: This chapter contains a little bit of man-on-man lovin' so if you're not comfortable with that…get the fuck out of my story! **

EPOV Saturday, NoonJust making sure you're still coming tonight. – Jasper

I smiled down at the text I received. Thursday, I had given him my card but he hadn't given me his number in return. This small victory nearly felt like winning the lottery.

Yep. Are you still picking me up or should I meet you there? – City Boy

I smiled at my signature. Truth be told, I liked it when he called me 'City Boy'. It sounded cute rolling off his tongue with his strong accent that he tried to hide.

I'll pick you up around 7. – Tex

Ah, so he did remember me calling him 'Tex'. I couldn't help but wonder if he was flirting with me. It certainly seemed like he was flirting, but I've been known to take things the wrong way and jump to conclusions. I didn't want the conversation to end, so I asked the only question I felt mildly comfortable with.

This is going to sound ridiculous, but what should I wear? I'm going to look like an idiot if I show up in cowboy boots and flannel. I can't pull that look off. They'll know I'm completely phony. – City Boy

After I sent the message banged my head on the kitchen counter for making myself sound so…ugh, like such a girl! I hate those stereotypes. You know, the ones that say all gay men are feminine. That isn't true in my case and it certainly isn't true in Jasper's case. Oh no, he's all man. I sound like a girl because I'm nervous about what I'm going to wear tonight to look good for my hot cowboy. I can't pine for this man for as long as I'm here. He has to know I'm gay and if he doesn't, I'm going to let him know tonight.

Yeah right…

No, I'm doing it. If he's offended or it turns out he's straight, then at least I know not to waste my time on him. In any case, I'll be leaving Ohio within the year and the odds of me running into him anywhere in Chicago are very slim especially when his permanent home is in Texas.

I'm sure you'll look good in anything you put on. – TexSigh…Thanks – Edward

So, there's the other problem. I could really see myself falling for Jasper. Okay, so I don't know very much about him. I don't really know anything about him at all. What I do know is that he has the cutest dimples, sexiest body, and all around sweet disposition. And, since I can't live in the moment, let's say that Jasper is gay and we start a relationship together. What happens in January when I go back to Chicago? What if he goes back to Texas before that? I've only really known him for two days but I don't know how I survived this town before him. Even before we had spoken, the only thing I really looked forward to was Sunday when I'd see him at the market.

Again, what am I doing?

I had to get out of my own head for a while. I picked up my phone and called someone I could trust to tell me the truth and have my best interest at heart.

"Hello?" Well, at least she sounded like she was in a good mood.

"Hi, Mom," I practically sighed into the phone.

"Oh, no. You don't sound happy, Edward. What's wrong?" She went from happy to worried in five seconds. There was one other person I knew who was able to switch their mood as quickly – me. That thought made me laugh.

"I'm find, Mom. What's new in Chicago? How's Dad?" I sat on the bar stool and started fiddling with one of the man pens sitting around my unmailed bills.

"Oh, you know your father. He's busy working and trying to change the world. We're actually going to dinner tonight without his beeper if I'm lucky," her snarky attitude made me laugh. My parents are very much in love, but one thing my mother wants more of is my father's time. He does try, but he takes on too many projects at once.

"Well, good luck with that. Make him take you to a sappy movie and go dancing. That'll show him," I joked back and she laughed.

"Oh, I miss you Edward. So, enough about me because I'm doing as well as I can without my baby boy, tell me what's bothering you and don't lie."

I sighed again for good measure, "Well, I kinda met this guy and…"

"Oh, Edward that's great! See, you thought you'd be bored to tears in Ohio," I could practically see the smile on her face.

"Mom, please don't get ahead of yourself. Can I explain a little more, please?" I kept my tone light. Truly, I could never be angry with my mother. She's been a big support in my life.

I came out the summer after high school graduation. Believe it or not I had a girlfriend in high school and we're still friends to this day. Her name is Bella Swan. After I came out, she insisted that she always knew and never said anything because she didn't want to push me. My mother and sister had told me the same thing, leaving me to believe that I was the last person to be 100% sure I was gay. That was both a relief and proverbial slap in the face for being so blind.

The truth is that I'm very blessed to have a family and close friends who understand and accept me for who I am. There are a lot of gay men and women who don't have that comfort and support system and basically dumped by their families. It's sickening and thank God I don't have to worry about that.

My father was the only person I was afraid of telling. He's not a prejudice or bigoted man, but he's my father, the man mainly responsible for how I turned out, and I feared I wouldn't be the 'prodigal son' that he dreamed of. Most of that fear was completely irrational because my father never treated me like I had to prove myself to be anything other than a good, honest man.

_June 13th, 2000_

"_Dad?" I walked into his office wearing my Northwestern sweatshirt that he bought me the day I got my acceptance letter. He was so proud. _

"_Yes, son?" He looked up from his work, like he always did when his children or wife needed him. _

"_Um,…" I was stalling. I had worked myself up to almost anger in my bedroom when trying to defend my sexuality…to myself…that I stormed down to dad's office ready to tell him who I was and that his opinion isn't going to change that. _

_Yeah, that confident Edward is still pacing upstairs. _

_Telling my mother wasn't as difficult. I knew my mother would love me no matter what. The logical part of my brain told me that my father would do the same, but he's a man, too. I feared he wouldn't understand how I could be attracted to men rather than women because he himself doesn't feel that way. _

"_What is it, Edward?" He smiled softly at me and it calmed me significantly. _

"_Um, well,…I talked to mom earlier and…Well, she understands and I was hoping that you…Ugh…" I started pulling at my hair and staring at the wall behind him. _

_Why was this so hard?_

"_Edward, let me save you from having the early stroke that you're about to provoke," I looked down at him. "Have a seat." I sat in one of his leather chairs across from his desk and, again, stared at he wall past his head. _

"_Your mother already told me, Edward," Finally, I made eye contact. "She figured that you would have trouble telling me and it turns out that she was right," He smiled and all I could do was open my mouth and gawk at him. "Listen, I'm not going to say that I knew for sure that you're gay. I didn't. It doesn't, however, change our relationship. I love you, son. I hope you know that. I want you to be happy."_

_I couldn't help my wide smile or the tears that fell. An immediate sense of relief washed over me. _

"_However, I do have a request," his voice got a stern edge to it. "You're about to head to college. God willing, they will be some of the most memorable years of your life. You're going to meet new people, go to parties, drink, date…Just remember that you're there to get an education. Don't let love or what you might think is love get in the way of your career. You're a smart boy, Edward. Don't throw that away."_

_I just sat there feeling under attack. It must have shown on my face. _

"_Hey," his soft tone was back and I looked back at him. "I would be giving you this speech regardless if you liked men or women and I'll be giving your sister the same speech next year. Just keep your head on straight and focus on school. You'll do so well in whatever you choose to do with your career. Be safe and know that you're always welcome home no matter what."_

_He walked around his desk and pulled me up into a hug. _

"_Besides, you can't leave me here with your mother and Alice. My wallet and I would never survive," he squeezed me tighter and we both laughed. _

"_Now, get to bed. My birthday's tomorrow and I expect my blueberry pancakes in bed like usual," he smiled, put his glasses on and sat back down at his desk. _

"_Dad, we haven't done that since we were in grade school," I smiled at him, loving my father more than I ever remembered in the past. _

"_Yeah, well, I'm going to have to sell my kidney to pay for your college tuition, so let me enjoy my pancakes while I can," he smiled. "Now, get out of here, I have to work to do."_

"_Goodnight, Dad."_

"_Goodnight, Edward," he looked up. "I love you, son."_

"_Love you, too." _

_I slept more peacefully that night than I had in months. _

"Hello? Edward? Earth to Edward!" Mom's screech nearly made my ears bleed.

"Whoa. Yeah, I'm here. Sorry," I pulled the phone away from my ear just to be sure that it indeed wasn't bleeding.

"You were going to explain about this mystery man. Talk to me or I'm driving down there to meet him myself," she laughed because she knew that I knew she'd never do that. Well, I hope she wouldn't do that.

"Okay, his name is Jasper. He's a farmer. He's from Te…"

"A FARMER?" I literally dropped the phone. The woman scared the bejesus out of me. When I bent over to pick it up, I hit my head on the counter.

"Ow!" I whimpered and put the phone back up to my ear. "My God, Mom…Are you trying to kill me? You screamed so loud, I dropped the phone and hit my head on the island," I let out a long breath and held my head.

"You're a doctor, now. You can fix it. Anyway, you're attracted to a farmer? Edward, I'm more shocked at this revelation than I was when you came out," she didn't have to explain. I was just as shocked as she was.

"ANYWAY,…" I waited a few seconds to be sure she'd keep her trap shut. "Like I was saying, his name is Jasper. He's from Texas. He's staying here with his cousin to help get his farming career started," I paused, waiting for the wrath.

"Texas, huh?" Her tone was slightly less excited. "Oh, Edward…You're worried that you'll get too attached and he'll leave, aren't you?"

_Good, she gets it. _

"Yes," suddenly my throbbing head didn't hurt so badly.

"How does he feel about you? Have you guys talked about what will happen when one of you moves back home? Please, don't tell me you're moving to Texas…I don't know if I can take that," I heard her crunch on something. That was bad news. She was a stress eater…That wasn't good, at all.

"Mom, slow down. I told you…I barely know him. We met two days ago, for God's sake. I haven't even told him that I'm gay, Mom. I don't even know if HE'S GAY," there goes that throb in my head, again.

"Wait, wait, wait…You're completely enamored with this guy…and you don't even know if he prefers men or women?" Mom's voice was incredulous. "Oh, baby, you are in way over your head."

"Don't I know it…We're going out with his friends tonight. I'm just going to tell him. If he freaks, I'll know to let it be. Actually, I hope he does react that way. It'll save me some stress," I got up to look in the mirror and saw a lovely bruise above my eye. "Great…"

"Well, just be safe about it. Tell him when you're alone…I don't like that you're there by yourself," there goes her worry again.

"Relax, Mom. We're going to the rodeo tonight, so I'll tell him afterwards," I waited for the laugh because I knew it was coming.

"The Rodeo?" she laughed. "Oh man, you are in deep." More laughing…

"Okay, bye Mom!" I yelled out fairly annoyed.

"Oh, I'm sorry Edward. Call me tomorrow and let me know how it goes. Or, call me tonight after you tell him. That might be better," she was back to being worried.

"I'll call you tomorrow, Mom. You never know…he may like what I have to say. And, ugh," go in for the kill, Edward. "I won't be available to talk if he does…"

"EDWARD ANTHONY CU…"

"Goodbye, Mom!" *click*

As always, I felt much better after talking to my mom. Well, aside from the giant bruise on my forehead…

JPOV Saturday, 6:45PM

"Later, Em. I'm going to pick up Edward and we'll meet you at the rodeo," I grabbed my cowboy hat off the hook by the door.

"Pick him up? Is this a date, Princess?" Emmett laughed but never looked up from his dinner.

"Ha…Ha…He's not from here, either. He doesn't know where it is and wanted to go. Besides, he doesn't have a truck and I don't feel like cleaning his car for him tomorrow. Goodbye, Emmett!" I left rather annoyed.

I've been on edge ever since I text Edward earlier.

Did I really tell him that he'd look good in anything?

Yes, yes I did. Granted, it came out a lot better through text than it did in my head. "You'll look good in anything" was better than, "You're fucking sexy. Open the door naked and I'll dress you myself." Somehow, I had a feeling the date would be over before it started.

Wait, date? Who said this is a date?

The closer I got to Edward's apartment, the more started to sweat. If he was worried about the way he looked, than he would surely die of laughter when he saw me. I'm a true Texan and this rodeo is the closest thing I get to enjoying my roots. I'm wearing a blue flannel, my Levi's (because as much as I'd like to be a Wrangler man…they just don't make my ass look as good as they do in Levi's), my custom cowboy boots, cowboy hat and, of course, my big belt buckle that says "Hale Ranch" on it. He'll either love it or hate it.

_But, boy I hope he loves it._

I pulled in front of the salon and parked my truck. Edward told me to just call him when I got here, but part of me wanted to see how he lived. Okay, a VERY BIG part of me wanted to see where he lived. I have to share a house with Emmett and it's hard to fantasize about a man when your cousin sleeps in the next room.

Climbing the stairs in the alley, I double checked my outfit and my breath before knocking on his door.

_3…2…1…_

"Jasper, hey…" I watched as Edward looked me up and down with amused expression on his face. I'm sure he was mentally laughing in my face, but what I saw was him slowly licking his lips and that made my dick come to life. My jeans suddenly seemed very tight.

"Okay, I can't take it. Go ahead…start laughing at me," I backed up and put my hands up in surrender.

"I wasn't going to laugh, Tex," he smiled at me. "I just feel very underdressed."

I took the time to look at him and he was wearing a pair of Levi's that looked much better of him than mine did on me. His shirt was a gray thermal and so tight it accentuated his toned body. Yeah, I was staring. There might have been drool coming out of my mouth. Of course, his hair was in perfect disarray making me want to wrap my fingers around it and pull him towards me.

I cleared my throat, "No, you look fine."

You look fucking delicious!

"Ugh, yeah come on in. I just have turn everything off," he stepped to the side and I walked in.

His apartment was actually bigger than it looked and not a giant dump like you would expect from the outside of the brick building. I walked into the kitchen and it opened into a giant living room. I couldn't tell what was in the back, but I assumed it was the rooms he was missing: a bedroom and bathroom. I wanted to fake the need to piss so I could check it out, but even I thought that was stalker material. There was exposed brick on three of the walls and very nice furniture. The kitchen appliances were all stainless and the entire place smelled like a mix between Edward and spices. I could really see myself living here. I've never said that about anything that wasn't on more than six acres of land.

_Perhaps that's because he's here…_

"Alright," he switched off the kitchen light and we stood there in the dark. "All set. Ready?"

_Did his voice sound deeper? Yeah, I'm definitely hard, now._

"Um, yeah. Let's go," I quickly turned on my heels and practically ran down the stairs. It was time to get the fuck out of there.

EPOV

_7:08PM_

I felt like I had stepped into the twilight zone. There were men dressed just like Jasper standing around a fairly large arena and practically attached to their groins were half naked girls. Everyone was drinking Busch Light. EVERYONE!

"Jesus, Jasper. Don't lose me. I'll end up in a sea of flannel," Jasper's laugh turned my attention back to him.

"Well, brace yourself, City Boy. You'll never have more women falling over you than you do tonight," he slapped me on the back but kept his hand lingering for a moment as he rubbed my back. I couldn't help but smile at him.

I was about to tell him my big secret when I heard a loud, annoying screech, "O..M..G! Jazzy, you're here!"

Suddenly, a short blonde GIRL flung herself at Jasper, nearly knocking both of us over in the process.

"Um, Hi Jessica," I noticed how he shrugged her off.

"Oh,…who's your friend?" Jessica turned to me and started twirling her hair. The girl was wearing shorts that barely covered her ass and a white tank top that showed her pink bra through it. Who was this girl kidding? I'm a doctor. It's only about 50 degrees outside and she looks ridiculous. That's not sexy…It's stupid.

"Jessica this is Edward. Edward this is Jessica and her friend," I girl sauntered up to me and took my arm.

"I'm Lauren," she caressed my arm and pressed her breasts into me. "You're new here aren't you?"

"Um, yeah," I lifted my arm and tugged on my hair. She was dressed similarly to Jessica and it similarly triggered my gag reflexes.

"Hey, Jess can you go get us a couple of beers?" Jasper handed Jessica some money and gave her a flirty smile. She giggled, grabbed Lauren and took off.

"What the hell was that?" I asked, still tugging on my hair.

"That was the whore patrol. Get used to it, City Boy. You're a hot guy in a sea of desperate women," he smiled at me again.

Did he just call me a hot guy?

I bit my lip and looked down.

"Just promise me that you'll be the one dropping me off tonight. Don't leave me for a member of the whore patrol," a smiled at him.

"I wouldn't dream of letting you fall into their hands, Edward," he smirked at me again.

Oh, please be flirting with me! I love hearing him say my name.

The rodeo had begun and we squeezed our way over to his cousin the rest of the guys at Poker night. Each one of them had a girl attached to their hip, yet they were ignoring them. Why they were still hanging on was beyond me. If I'm being ignored, I wouldn't stick around and embarrass myself.

Who am I kiddin?. If it were Jasper ignoring me, I'd probably still follow him like a lost puppy.

"So, you ever bull ride, Tex," I was shoved closer to him by people trying to get to the fence, but you wouldn't hear me complaining.

"Yeah, sometimes," he crossed his arms on the fence and I couldn't be sure, but I think I felt his finger caressing my arm under his.

"Am I going to see you ride tonight?" I couldn't bring myself to look at him because I feared I would laugh at my own terrible try at flirting.

"If you're lucky, you just might," _Fuck._ Yeah, he was definitely caressing my arm.

"We're back, fellas!" Jess and Lauren squeezed their way in between us and instantly I was pissed. They were effectively ruining my fucking night.

Lauren handed me my beer and I thanked Jasper for buying it.

"What about me, babe? I fetched it for you," Lauren grabbed my arm where Jasper was just touching me.

"Yeah, thanks for, how did you put it, fetching it for me?" I sneered at her.

"Oh, you're welcome, Edward," she smiled at me and turned towards the arena. I rolled my eyes. The bitch didn't even understand when I was trying to insult her.

I looked over at Jasper and he was giving me an apologetic gaze. I'd never downed a beer so quickly in my life, especially not Busch Light. That shit was nasty, but I had to do it.

Six beers in and we were hanging with Emmett's crew and laughing about all the wannabe cowboys who have hurt themselves trying to act like men.

"So, Jasper. Are you gonna show these fools how to ride a bull properly or you gonna be a pussy again?" Embry was jabbing Jasper in the ribs.

I noticed that Jasper had started slowing down on his beers so I did the same. He was the responsible driver, but I didn't to get drunk and say shit I didn't mean to. It was one thing to tell him I'm gay, but entirely another to tell him how much I think about fucking him. Yeah, that shit ain't happening tonight…unless he's the one saying it.

"I don't have to prove anything to you losers," Jasper playfully shoved Embry.

"Oh, come on Jasper," Jess wrapped her arms around him. "Show us how they do it in Texas." Her last words were slightly slurred and she blatantly tried to grab Jasper's crotch but he shoved her off.

That's it…I can't take this side-stepping shit anymore.

"I said 'no', guys!" He laughed.

"Come on, Tex," he looked up at me through his lashes and I smirked, raising one eyebrow. "Show this city boy how you ride."

He did three things almost simultaneously. He licked his lips, bit his lip, and winked at me.

Hello Boner! You seem to be following me around a lot lately! Or, should I say, leading me around.

"Okay, okay! I'll never turn down a chance to turn a city boy into country boy," he secured his hat and took off behind the arena.

Everyone was busy talking with one another about what Jasper was about to do. I just stared into the arena thinking about the same exact thing but looking disinterested. That's why I didn't notice Emmett walk up beside me.

"So, Edward," I looked to my left and noticed that Emmett had a serious look on his face. "When are you going to tell him? No bullshit, either."

"Tell him what?" I laughed and tried to play it off.

"Come on, man," Emmett turned fully to face me and lowered his voice so, I'm assuming, his fellow drunk friends couldn't hear him. "I see the way you guys look at each other. Surely, he hasn't told you yet. Hell, he hasn't told anybody…Not even me."

He must have seen the astonished look on my face because he continued.

"Surprised? I'm not really that sly or intuitive. Like a girl, Jasper kept a journal and I stumbled upon it one day when I was visiting them in Texas. At first, of course I was shocked and maybe a little disgusted but that's how I was raised. That's how Jasper was raised, too. Our parents,…we love them, always will, but…they're very prejudice in many ways. That's how their parents raised them and that's how they raised us. It's not so much our mothers but you know how men can be. That's why I'm so concerned about Jasper."

He turned to me to make sure I was still paying attention. I was hanging on every word.

"When we were kids, he lived in Texas and I lived here, so we didn't get to see each other a lot, but when we did, it was like we had never been apart. We spent all of our summers together. He would spend half his summer here and I would spend half mine down at the ranch. In many ways, Jasper is my best friend. I know why he hasn't come out and it has to do with the family. Family means a lot to both of us and I hate to say it,…he'd most likely be disowned by a lot of them. On the other hand, I don't want him to have to pretend that he's something he's not. He'd never know it because I tease him a lot, but I worry about him."

"Emmett, I…" I really didn't know what I was about to say but I felt like I should say something.

"Just," he held up his hand. "I'll say this and be done. You seem like an alright guy, Edward. Please, don't hurt him. He'll be going back to Texas around November. If you don't think it will work, just…don't drag him along as some sort of play toy."

"I'd never…" He cut me off again.

"Oh, and don't tell him that I know about…you know,…about him being gay. I'll let him tell me when it's right for him. He doesn't want people to know so I'm not going to be the one to spread the news and you better not either or I'll come looking for you." He gave me a pointed look.

"Noted…Thanks," I took a deep breath and sighed at the threat I'd just received.

"Oh, and just to make sure my boy's happy," he got a little closer so he could whisper in my ear. "I read in his journal that he likes when…guys…*cough*…bite…*cough*," he laughed a little, slapped my back and turned back to his friends.

To say the least, I was dumbfounded. I had so much information handed to me and not by Jasper. So, if he opens up to me in the future, am I just supposed to pretend I'd never heard it before?

Again, with all this future talk. You barely know him.

The biggest news is that he's gay. He may not be interested in me, but at least he won't freak out when I tell him about me. Hell, he probably already knows. If it turns out he is interested, than I can relax and figure the future out later. We may not even mesh well together. I mean, he is a country boy and I am clearly out of place.

I was brought out of my internal monologue by the announcement that Jasper was riding next. I had barely been paying attention, but apparently the goal is the stay on the bull a full eight seconds and then get the hell out of the way before the bull tramples you.

Yeah, crazy!

I looked back in the gates and saw Jasper either saying a prayer or giving a little pep talk to the bull. If I were him, I'd be doing both. A loud horn sounded and the gate opened and Jasper was being thrown around like a rag doll! Seriously, he almost had me wishing that I had gone into chiropractic just to help him out after this. These guys had to be mad for wanting to try this.

Okay, so in the back of my mind, what I really saw was how his hips moved with the bull and I'm assuming that's what kept him upright for so long. Yeah, my dick noticed too.

The horn sounded again and Jasper jumped off the bull and ran to the fence right in front of me and hopped up. Everyone around us was cheering for him and the announcer congratulated him on his victory. He winked at me and walked in the middle of all the guys.

"And I say this in a very profound, gentlemanly manor boys," he looked everyone of the guys in the eye (including me), smiled and said, "Suck it!"

Everyone laughed loud enough to drown out my groan from his words.

Gladly.

There were a couple more rounds of beer and everyone started thinning out to head to the bar. Jasper had won a new giant belt buckle for his victory bull ride and he gave it to me on the walk back to his truck.

"Consider it a souvenir," he smiled. "I'm sure they don't hand out nice treasures like this in Chicago."

"I'm sure you're right. I'm also sure that nobody I know would let me get away with wearing it," I flipped the thing over in my hands. It had some weight to it. It wasn't a surprise that these guys wore their pants so tight. If they didn't, surely these buckles would pull their pants down.

"Oh, come on. It's a good look," he lifted his slightly, pulling it away from his pants, and making both of us look down at his crotch.

Yeah, like I needed more incentive.

"How do you even put these things on? Do I have to buy a special belt," I laughed at the thought of me ever wearing this hunk of metal.

"Like this, let me show you," we stopped outside the passenger door of his truck and he looked around making sure nobody was watching. The only thing I was watching was Jasper. He took the buckle out of my hand and lifted my shirt, feeling for a belt. His hand grazed the front of my jeans and I shuddered, letting out a shaky breath.

"Um," I hesitated. "I'm not…"

He stopped when he realized…

"I'm not wearing a belt," I whispered and seemed very, very close to me. I could smell him and he smelled wonderful.

"Oh, well…I'll have to show you another time then," he dropped my shirt slowly and opened the truck door for me before walking around and climbing in himself.

"If you don't mind, could we take your car to the bar instead of the truck? You're welcome to drive yourself, of course, I just thought we'd go together since I know where it is," he started the truck and avoided eye contact. In fact, he acted as if we didn't just have a moment.

"Um, no that's fine. I can drive. Do you mind me asking why? Are you sure you're okay to drive back to my place? How many beers did you have?" Suddenly, I was very worried that he might be a little more drunk than I thought. I, on the other hand, was more drunk on Jasper than I was that nasty Busch Light.

"Oh, no I'm fine," he turned and smiled at me. That smile seemed to make the stars shine brighter. "It's just that every cop in town knows that the rodeo crew goes to The Tavern on Saturday nights. They'll pull anybody over in a truck whether they're breaking the law or not. They're just assuming that we're all drunks. I figured we'd have a better chance in your Volvo if we took it. I'll stay sober, of course, if you want to have a few more beers. I've been drunk with those guys enough, trust me."

All I could do was laugh, "Yeah, we'll take my car but I think I'm done drinking for the night if the only serve Busch Light."

"Ha! Tell me about it. Nasty shit…," he pulled the truck into the same parking spot and killed the engine.

"Um, if you don't mind, I'm going to go upstairs and use a restroom that isn't disgusting before we head to the bar," I tried not to laugh at my own crack at humor. "You're welcome to come up or I can give you my keys and you can wait in my car. I won't be long."

"I'll head up with you. I'd like to use a restroom that isn't covered in…well,…I'll leave it at that. We're both trying to keep down that Busch Light," he smiled and we both got out of the truck.

JPOV

_11:02PM_

The walk up to his apartment was awkward. It was awkward because my erection grew with every step I took up those stairs watching his tempting ass. I bit down hard on my tongue to keep from moaning and grabbing him like I really wanted.

He unlocked the door and turned some lights on, "You wanna go first or…"

"Oh, no go ahead. I'll wait," I looked around at his apartment trying to find anything to keep my mind off of him and the fact that he'd be unzipping the pants I just brushed my hand over.

"Okay, well…here," he handed me the remote. "Find something to watch or I'll get stage fright from all the quiet." He winked at me.

God, I swear I will never ask you for anything again if you'll just have this sinfully beautiful man take me to his bedroom and do dirty fucking things to me.

I found ESPN and watched a recap from the baseball games I missed today. That's one thing I missed about being home – baseball. Emmett hated baseball. He was more of a football jock kind of guy, but me…I loved baseball.

"Oh, good. Who won the cubs game?" Edward sat down beside me on the couch.

"Cubs? You're a Cubs fan? Are you kidding?" Well, that settles it. We can't be lovers.

"Hey, I grew up in Chicago! What do you expect? You're a Rangers fan, I'm guessing?" He grabbed the remote out of my hand and smiled.

Okay, so maybe we can be lovers.

"Nah. You'd think, but my father grew up in Ohio so I'm an Indian's fan," he made a face that looked like I was about to get the lashing of my life.

"Indians? Are you just following a family tradition or do you genuinely like disappointment?" he had started to laugh by the end of his sentence.

We both started chuckling and staring at each other. It was about a full 10 seconds where nether of us said anything, only stared. He had the most beautiful green eyes I had ever seen, perfect teeth, and an honest smile. He was amazing.

"Eh-hem," he cleared his throat, turned off the TV and stood up. "We should probably get going if we're going to make it to The Tavern before everyone passes out."

"Yeah," I got off the couch and followed him to the door. "It won't take long with the way they were drinking."

Edward switched off the lights and I started down the stairs as he locked the door behind him.

The stairs were made of iron and I must have lodged my toe in one of the slats because the next thing I know, I'm flying down the stairs and landing in the stones.

"Fuck! Uhh, ow," I couldn't tell what hurt worse, my body or my pride.

"Shit. Jasper are you okay," I looked up to find Edward hovering over me. "Don't move too much. Damn it, they need to put a light back here."

He picked up my arm and started examining it and when he was satisfied, moved to my face.

"You have some nasty cuts. Are you okay enough to walk back upstairs?" he wiped some of the blood from my brow.

"Um, I think the stairs and I have had enough for the next few minutes," I was trying to make light of the situation but my face and the palms of my hands fucking hurt.

"I'll be right. I'm going to get you something to clean your face with," I turned my head to see him darting back up the stairs three at a time and cussing when he couldn't get the right key in the lock.

Of course this had to happen to me. I ruined an almost perfect evening by face planting into the cement. Surely, my face has to look like Sloth from 'The Goonies' by now.

Only seconds later I heard Edward running down the stairs.

"Hey be careful with those. They're dangerous," I tried to laugh without hurting myself. A nasty headache was forming from the fall.

"Indeed they are. I'm so sorry, Jasper," he held a wet cloth up to my face and started cleaning up my scratches. I had nothing to do but sit there and wince when he touched a particularly deep one.

"Thanks, Doc," I looked up at him no matter how badly it hurt my eyebrow.

He looked down at me while he held the cold cloth to my head and spoke softly, "I'd hate to have these cuts leave scars on your perfect face."

Slowly, he dropped the towel from my forehead and his gaze lowered to my lips and back to my eyes again.

"Jasper, I have to tell you something," he lowered his gaze to my lips again. "I'm…I mean,…You're sort of beautiful."

This was it. This was Edward basically asking permission to kiss me. I don't have a lot of experience with men, but this I know. I can read the signs and I'll be damned if I'm going to deny him.

I licked my lips, "You're sort of beautiful yourself, Edward."

He rested his forehead against mine and kept his eyes focused on my lips.

Ask me…Ask me or just do it. I won't push you away. Please, I need to feel your lips against mine.

His next words were whispered, "You can push me away, but you have to know that I've been thinking about kissing you all night."

I could hear my heart pounding in my ears and the temperature outside seemed twenty degrees warmer than when we first arrived.

"Please," was the only word I could get to work on my tongue before Edward cupped my face in his hands and slowly leaned in for a kiss.

It was slow, tender and just perfect. We were both breathing deeply through our noses as we kissed two, three, four times in long increments. His lips were incredibly soft and moist. I longed to part them so I could taste his tongue. If his lips tasted this delicious than his tongue was surely a delicacy. I'd wait for him to make that first move, though. As much as I'd love to just let him have his way with me, I have a feeling it wouldn't be enough for me. Edward's special.

Images of people seeing us popped into my head and I slowly backed away from the kiss, earning the sexiest fucking groan from Edward.

"Edward, listen," I started and he let out an exasperated sigh.

"I'm sorry, Jasper. I never should have…" he backed away and sat on the bottom step. I moved closer and put scraped up hands on his knees.

"No, no…the kiss…" I trailed off and smiled. "The kiss was perfect."

He smiled up at me, "Yeah, I thought so, too."

There he goes licking his lips again. The same lips that were just kissing mine.

"It's just that…nobody knows that…that I'm…well, that I prefer kissing guys," I crossed my arms on his knees and laid my head on my hand looking at the ground. "I'd appreciate it if you didn't tell anyone, especially Emmett…for now." I chanced looking up at him.

"Okay," he caressed my jaw. "You have my word."

"Thank You," I mouthed the words because nothing else was coming out and he gently smiled at me.

"Should we finish cleaning those cuts?" Edward pushed the hair out of my eyes.

"Nah, I should probably be going. I can do this at home. Will you be completely pissed if we don't go to The Tavern tonight?" I leaned into his hand.

"No, but only if you promise me that I'll see you tomorrow at the market," he gave me his sexy crooked smile and I couldn't help but smile back.

"Same time, same place," we stopped and smiled at each other for a few seconds. "I gotta get going, City Boy."

"Can I at least get a kiss goodnight, Tex?" he swiped his thumb across my lower lip and I opened slightly to let his thumb slip in, giving it a kiss.

"Please," was all I could mutter, again.

We met halfway this time. This kiss was still tender and long at first, but once his hands moved into my hand I allowed mine to do the same and things quickly got heated.

We both started parting our lips as our breathing picked up. His hands fisted tighter in my hair and I dared to dart my tongue out and caress his upper lip. I was rewarded with a soft moan from Edward and he kissed back using a little more tongue than I had.

I was correct in my assumption. His tongue tasted like raspberry and peach. He was delicious. Edward pulled me to him and leaned back on the step behind him until I was nestled between his legs. I moved a hand down to his hip when I felt his erection dig into my stomach.

"Ugh, Edward," I moaned between kisses. "I should go while I still have the willpower."

My body didn't listen to my words and either did Edward.

"Yeah, you're right," he kept kissing and pulled me closer so that our erections were aligned. He thrust his hips up against me and I gasped and moaned embarrassingly loud.

"Mmm, what are you doing to me," I thrust my hips instinctually back into his.

"You feel so good, Jasper," he attacked me again with keep, sensual kissing with one hand on my hip and the other wrapped in my hair.

My cock felt like it was about to burst from all the sexual tension I'd experienced all day. The friction he was creating had me hanging on by a very thin thread. I was about to humiliate myself and cum in my pants. That would definitely not be sexy.

"WOO HOO!" I jumped away from Edward immediately and looked behind me. The shouting had come from a girl in a passing vehicle and I didn't want any attention drawn to us. We were dry humping in a fucking alley for God's sake. The part of me that wasn't completely blessed out felt like a filthy prostitute.

I looked down at Edward and he was gazing at me with heavily lidded, lust filled eyes and I could help but smirk at him.

"Yeah, I feel the same way, City Boy," I held my hand out to him to help him up. "So, I'll see you tomorrow morning?"

"Yeah, I'll be there. Text me when you get home so I know you're safe," he insisted.

"I will. Goodnight, City Boy," I was slowly turning to walk away when I felt Edward grab my hand and pull me back for one, last, chaste kiss.

"Goodnight, Jasper," he whispered against my lips.

Dear Jesus, did I survive the ride home because this must be heaven!

**Oh come on, you didn't expect me to throw them in bed together right away, did you? Nope…not my style. They'll get there eventually. We still have a lot of foreplay to get through! *wink***

**I hope you liked it! I appreciate all of your reviews, they are really helping me focus. We'll take another trip to the market in the next chapter and perhaps they'll get more than they bargained for… Hmm…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. They are here to do my bidding and bring you pleasure.**

**Sorry for the delay! I work two jobs and…with no internet at home (still)…it's been difficult. I won't be giving up on this story or the characters, so please don't give up on me!**

**Okay, we left off with some heavy kissing between Edward & Jasper…I'll see what I can come up with. I have a rough draft written, but I'm just winging this so we'll see what happens. I haven't quite figured it out myself yet. **

**EPOV**

_Sunday, 10:00AM_

I was reading over the texts Jasper sent me from last night. Like I asked, he sent me a message right when he got home.

**I'm home, Edward. Thanks for coming tonight. Hope you had fun. – Jazz**

I smiled at his gratitude, once again.

**The pleasure was all mine, Tex. :) Good night. – E**

I had settled into bed after sending him that text, assuming that our night was over when my phone vibrated in my hands as I reached to set it on the nightstand.

**Tomorrow's Sunday…Um, feel like shopping with me this time? – Jazz**

Immediately, I sent my reply.

**I'd love to. Meet you in the parking lot around 11? – E**

**Sounds great. Sweet dreams, City Boy:) – Jazz**

**Definitely will be, Tex. :) – E**

Reading back over the texts, I was both happy and disappointed in myself. He has always been the one inviting me to do things. I need to take some initiative here. It's not as though I don't want to invite him on a date, it's just that I honestly have no idea what to do around here. There isn't much in this town and the nearest city is about an hour away. Okay, so it isn't that far, but even so it isn't Chicago. If we were on my turf, things would be different. For now though, I'll let him drive.

Having already showered, I stood to change out of my towel and into something more comfortable. I briefly considered taking care of the semi that I was sporting thanks to the mere though of Jasper, but decided against it. There will be plenty of time for that after our date.

_Date…Hmm, I'm not sure that it's a date, but that's exactly what I'm considering it to be and exactly what I'm going to tell Alice when I call her later. _

I dressed in my faded, low-rise jeans and a gray Affliction t-shirt, pairing them with worn-out, black, Toms and went to the bathroom to try to tame my hair. As usual, 30 seconds later, I gave up on my mane and just raked my hands over it. _That'll do._

Walking back to my bedroom to retrieve my wallet and phone, I saw that I had a text.

**On my way, Edward. Be there in about 10. – Jazz**

**Good morning, Sunshine. I'm heading out, now. – E**

I'd never been more anxious to shop for food that I honestly didn't even need in my entire life.

**EPOV**

_Sunday, 11:00AM_

As I pulled into the parking lot, I spotted Jasper right away. He was sitting on the tailgate of his truck just fiddling with his phone and looked really fucking sexy. His outfit was a far cry from last night, but I almost liked this better. He was wearing a pair of faded jeans, similar to mine, plain white thermal (despite the weather), and white sneakers. His hair was as messy as mine. I nearly ran head on into another car, staring at him.

More cautiously, I pulled into the parking spot next to his truck, took a few deep breaths to calm myself and got out of the car.

"Hey," I smiled at him and shoved my hands in my pockets. For someone who was nearly dry humping him last night, I suddenly lost my nerve.

"Hey," he smiled back and hopped down from his truck, shutting the tailgate. "How did you sleep?"

I stopped right in front of him and ran one of my hands through my hair and tugged trying to hide my face as I'm sure it was blazing red. Last night after Jasper had left, I had a hot self-love session in bed.

"Like the dead, I guess," I opted to leave my private party out of it. "You?"

"Same," he smiled and pulled on his own hair. "I was a little sore from the bull ride last night…and my, ugh…not to subtle face plant outside your apartment." He blushed and looked up at me through his lashes. Those fuck-hot blue eyes teased me.

"Shit, I nearly forgot about that. You feeling okay? Any dizziness or drousiness?" without thinking I stepped closer and put my hands on his face, tilting it towards the light so I could get a good look at his cuts. They looked better than I expected in the light of day.

"Nah, I'm just fine, Doctor," he winked at me with a small smile on his face and I realized I was staring. My breathing was way too labored for just standing there. Immediately, I dropped my hands and cleared my throat.

"Good. They don't look so bad now that I can properly see them. Are your hands better?" I though about grabbing those too, but my own palms felt sweaty just thinking about it.

He lifted his hands and turned his palms up, "Yep. I work with my hands all day, so they're pretty rough."

_I bet they are._

"Good," we both paused. "So, shall we?" I gestured towards the store and we both walked in side by side, casually bumping into one another as we walked.

We both grabbed a cart once we were inside and without a word started walking in opposite directions. Coming to a halt, we both glanced back at each other and burst into laughter.

He was the one to speak first, "I guess we should think this through." Jasper walked back over to me. "I usually start with protein. We get most of our meat from one of his friends who slaughters his own, so I grab what we're missing from here. How 'bout you?"

"Well, I don't eat meat, so…" I had no idea why I was blushing about that.

"WHAT?" I jumped at his question. He looked shocked. "You don't eat meat? Are you shitting me?"

I couldn't help but laugh, "No, ugh…I've never really liked the taste." I bit my lip.

"You've never liked the taste?…Of meat?" his expression was incredulous.

"No…never," I started slowly making my way to the produce and Jasper trailed closely behind, still pondering.

"Hmm…that's a little ironic," His statement was said in a low whisper so I'm not sure he meant me to hear it, but it confused me so I wouldn't let it go.

"Ironic? Now I'm confused. How does that have anything to do with irony?" I picked up some bananas and turned to look at him.

His face was adorned with that sexy half-smile as we walked closer and said just as softly, "Well…" *pause* "I'd say from our position on the stairs last night…" he looked around to make sure nobody was nearby. "that there is a small part of you…or…not so small part of you…that craves meat just a little bit." He fucking winked at me, grabbed my bananas and placed them in my cart, walking away smiling and leaving me fucking speechless.

"Coming?" he called over his shoulder.

"Nearly," I whispered to myself and followed him around my section of the store.

We both browsed the isles, picking up things here and there. I noticed that Jasper had absolutely no concern for the foods he put in his body. Honestly, I have no idea how he functions with so much sugar in his system. His cart looked like a diabetic's nightmare before we even got to frozen foods.

"Seriously Jasper, how can you eat that stuff and be out in the sun all day? I hope you are drinking enough water because that cart of yours is lethal," I gestured towards his food.

He just smiled at me, "Most of it's for Emmett and entertaining. I actually eat pretty well in the summer. It's way too hot for anything heavy, and I assure you, Doc, I drink plenty of water."

"I don't mean to go all medical on you, but I can't have you passing out in the fields," I stopped at the ice cream, my one indulgence and studied.

"Would you come rescue me?" I felt his breath on the back of my neck and instantly got distracted.

"Of course I would," my hoarse whisper surprised me.

"Thank you," he whispered back and I felt a ghostly light touch of his lips to my neck before we stepped away.

"So Edward, no meat or sugary cereal for you, but you're concentrating pretty hard on that ice cream," he chuckled at me.

"I'll never give up my ice cream," I smiled and reached in for a pint of strawberry and a pint of mint chocolate chip.

"Two?" His eyebrows shot up in question.

"It's my one indulgence. I eat it almost every night." I smile and put them in my cart. "Cooking isn't really my thing, so I basically snack on raw vegetables all day. It's not something I really look forward to, but this…this is my reward for being so good to my body."

"Hmm, well I'd say that ice cream has done your body good," he looked me up and down and I couldn't help but blush.

We continued a light, fun conversation while we finished up and started heading back to the front of the store.

"I still can't believe you don't eat meat. It sounds so un-American," he smirked.

Should I ask? Is it my turn to initiate a date? Would it be weird to invite him to cook for me? That sounds more like servant work than an actual date, but I'd love to get him in my apartment again.

"Well, if you'd like a chance to change my mind, I'd be willing to taste your meat, Jasper," the words left my mouth before my internal censor could stop them and we both stopped dead in our tracks. He looked at me for a brief second and we both doubled over in laughter. Tears were in my eyes when I looked over him on the floor of the main isle just losing it.

I can't believe I just said that.

"Oh, City Boy…" it was all he could say before he went into another fit of giggles.

I'm sure my face and entire body was as red as a tomato. How humiliating! I was groaning and beating myself up through my tears of laughter when I felt his hot breath back on my ear, all laughter gone.

"I'd love to have a chance for you to taste my meat, Edward. I promise you'll never look back," his nose skimmed my ear before he grabbed his cart and continued to the check out.

Three things happened at once: (1) I stopped breathing, (2) I watched his perfect ass strut away from me, and (3) all the blood in my body rushed to my dick.

We each checked out in the same line but spoke no words to each other until we were loading out groceries in our cars.

"So, what time should I drop by your place tonight? I'd really love a chance to cook for you. I really enjoy it," he gave me a shy smile.

"That'd be nice, Jasper. Don't feel obligated, though. I mean,…if you don't wanna cook, I'd be happy to order something for us. I have no idea where, though. All this town has is fast food," I closed my trunk and turned to him, spinning my keys in my hand.

"No, no…I want to," he closed his tailgate and we put our carts back.

"7:00?" I asked.

"Sounds perfect. And don't worry Edward,…" we walked between our vehicles and he got so close to me that our noses were nearly touching, "my meat is thick and very clean-cut. Your mouth will be watering."

I shuddered and gasped as he pulled away and climbed in his truck, "7:00 at your place." He shut his door and started his truck.

I just stood there, staring with my mouth open like an idiot.

**JPOV**

_1:37P.M. ("I decided that today is the day I'm going to tell Corey how I feel about her. By Noon…By Noon or One…By 1:37 exactly, Joe."…*sigh*…favorite movie…I digress.)_

"Hey Dick, help me with the groceries," I thumped a couple bags on the counter and threw an orange Edward made me buy at Emmett's head. He was engrossed in ESPN baseball highlights.

"Fuck! That hurt, man!" Emmett put his beer on the end table between our recliners and hopped off the chair, rubbing his head.

"What the hell is all that?" He pointed at my bags of produce.

"Fruit, Emmett. Sometimes it comes in raw form and not out of a can," I walked past his out to the truck to get more groceries and he followed.

"But…why?" He paused. "Shit, you aren't going to start making me eat like grapefruit and shit for breakfast, are you? You better fucking have my Fruit Loops in there! That's the only way my body consumes fruit! In loop form!"

"You're a fucking idiot, Emmett," I shoved the bag with his cereal in it at his chest. "You know, you are mighty bossy considering I do all the damn grocery shopping for you. How did you function before I moved in?"

"I managed," he was already opening his cereal and eating it dry before we even got it in the house.

We got busy putting the groceries away and making small talk as Emmett ate half the box of cereal.

"Oh, before I forget," Emmett finally put his cereal in the cupboard. "Mom wants us to come over tonight for dinner. She's making pot roast and I guess Emily invited some new boyfriend over.

Emily is Emmett's sister. She graduated high school last year and has been attending college at Bowling Green. Every other weekend she comes home to visit and every other weekend she either brings a friend or new boyfriend with her. Emmett's had some fun hitting on her friends, and the only reason Emily doesn't mind is because Emmett buys them beer. Emmett also has a little brother, Evan. He's a senior this year and has no ambition to do anything with his life. He refuses to get a job, apply to college or do anything that doesn't involve an X-Box. The real killer is that he's so smart but he doesn't apply himself. Honestly, he's one of the brightest kids I've ever met. I just wish he'd apply to college. Emmett and I never went, but it's not really required for us. We've both wanted to take over the family business, so to say, and we're happy with that. Evan, however,…he's lazy.

"As good as that sounds, I can't tonight. I've made plans with Edward," I stopped there. I couldn't very well tell Emmett that I was cooking him dinner! Yeah, that doesn't sound like a date at all!

"Really? You guys have been hanging out a lot. Didn't think you would have much in common with the good doctor. What are you guys doing tonight, anyway?" Emmett sat back down in his recliner and grabbed his beer.

"He got some new baseball game for his Playstation and I wanted to try it out," I opened a beer and sat down in my chair.

"Cool. Didn't know you were much of a gamer."

"I'm not, but I do like baseball and he's an alright guy. He doesn't really know many people here either, so…" I trailed off not willing to divulge any more information.

"That's true," Emmett settled in to watch a recap of the Cardinals/Rangers game.

We fell into a comfortable silence as I thought about what I was going to make for Edward tonight. He said he didn't really like the taste of meat, not that he was against eating it. I should stick with something light. I don't technically put fish into the meat department but fish is a very particular taste. Not everyone likes fish and though I'd venture to guess that he does, I'm not willing to give it a try. Besides, I don't want that fishy smell in his apartment taking away from the natural essence that is Edward. Perhaps I'll stick with chicken. Chicken is light and if he's used to eating raw, I think too much beef or pork would make him feel sick. I considered my options and decided to get a few answers from Edward before making a final decision.

**Hey, sorry to bother you. Question: Do you like spicy food? – Jazz**

**As long as it doesn't set my mouth on fire, yes. What are you making me, Emeril? – E**

**It's a surprise. I just didn't want to throw too many things you hate at you in one night. – Jazz**

**I'm sure I'll enjoy anything you make. Thank you, by the way. You really don't have to. – E**

**I want to, so stop. I'll see you at 7. – Jazz**

**Can't wait. – E**

He can't wait. Well, I can't fucking wait either.

I finished my beer and practically skipped into the kitchen to look for my recipe and to make sure we had everything that I needed. Expectantly, we did not. So, after making a short list, I went to my room to think. Okay,…I went to my room to rub one out. I'm a man, after all, and I'll be spending most of the night with the sexiest man I've ever seen. If I wanted to get through dinner without ripping his pants off, I'll need to be at least partially sated.

Locking my door, I jumped on my bed and got my phone out of my pocket. If I can't beat off to him in person, than his text messages will have to do. I may have saved them…all of them…that he's ever sent me just for this purpose. Hey, it's not like I've asked him to send me naked pictures of him or anything…it's his mind that I'm attracted to. Yeah, that's it…his mind.

Situating myself and getting comfortable I scrolled through my phone with my left hand and rubbed the outside of my jeans with my right. His words were making me smile and yes, thinking about his smile was making me hard, but it wasn't enough to get me off. For a moment I thought about calling him, but he'd surely know what I was doing. Guys just know these things.

Sighing, I jumped out of bed and changed my clothes. It was warmer this afternoon so I chose a pair of khaki shorts, blue polo, and put on some leather flip flops. Finishing with my Fierce cologne (because no matter how old you are, this scent is a fucking panty dropper…even for guys) I shoved my wallet and phone in my pocket, grabbed my list and left the house.

**EPOV**

_4:46PM_

**Hey…what you up to? – Jazz**

I smiled down at my message. I battled with myself on whether to lie to him or not and try to conceive some made-up plans so I don't look completely lame, but he'd never buy it. Besides, in this town, the only thing I could be doing on a Sunday at 4:46PM was having church dinner at Bob Evans. I'm not exactly a religious man and I'm having dinner with Jasper tonight, so…

**Just ended a skype date with my sister, actually. U? – E**

**So you're home? – Jazz**

That was odd. He completely disregarded my question. I hope he doesn't think I was skyping with someone else.

Wait, why am I so worried about that anyway? We are hardly in a committed relationship…or a relationship at all! If this is a jealousy thing…my red flag is going up. It's a shame, too…he's so damn hot.

**Yeah,….I'm home?… - E**

I waited for a reply and never received one. I sat back on the couch just looking up at the ceiling.

_What the fuck was that about?_

My heart nearly jumped out of my chest when I heard a knock at the door.

_Who the fuck could that be? Nobody knows me here. _

I remembered my door was in a deserted alley and my heart really started pounding. Momentarily, I thought about grabbing a kitchen knife just to have some sort of defense. I swallowed hard and cracked up the door, looking at two brown grocery bags.

"Jasper?" I opened the door fully.

"Yeah, care to help?" he was dropping some bags so I grabbed a couple and stepped aside for him to come in.

"Um,…I like punctuality, but I wasn't prepared for you this early," I smiled at him to show him I wasn't mad and set the bags on the counter.

"I was very bored at home. If you're busy, I can just drop these off and find something to do for a couple of hours. I didn't want to interrupt anything," he looked down at his feet.

"Nah, you're fine. I'm actually pretty hungry. So, what are you making me Chef Whitlock?" I peaked in the bags and he slapped my hands away.

"No peaking! It's a surprise. Now, go busy yourself with something while I get started," he started pulling out some of the ingredients.

"So, we're having chicken?" I smiled at him and winked.

"Get out of here!" he threw a dishtowel at me.

"Hey, I live here you know! You can't just kick me out of my own kitchen," I threw the dishtowel back. "Besides, you're early! Technically, I can continue doing what I would have been doing were you not here."

"Well, what would that be, Doc?" he leaned both hands on the island counter and looked at me.

"Oh,…I had loads of options…" I doubted I would fool him so I went with sarcasm. "Yeah,…I could have been entertaining the girls downstairs, or singing in the shower, or naked on the couch watching porn. You just never know," I winked at him and turned around with a shit-eating smile on my face.

I heard him mumble "fucking tease" before hearing the opening and closing of cabinets.

"I already saw the girls downstairs today so let's see…what's next on the agenda?" I checked my phone. "Hmm,…says here that I need to be singing in the shower." I turned on what little swag that I have and headed towards my bedroom.

"Should I find some good porn for you so you can check all three things off your list?" he laughed at me and as I looked over my shoulder I saw him roll up his sleeves and start slicing the chicken.

"No need. The best porn in the house is standing in my kitchen," I made eye contact with him and bit my lip. Those blue eyes of his were smoldering and his breathing picked up. All humor forgotten.

"You better turn around and get your ass in the shower before I forget all about feeding you," it didn't go unnoticed that his eyes were roaming my body.

"I'm going, I'm going. Don't stop doing what you're doing, Jasper. I really want to taste your meat," I winked at him and he practically giggled at me before I retired to my shower.

Clothes were off and I was as hard as fucking steel. That blue polo he is wearing is really complimenting his eyes and those shorts…Damn, I'd never considered mens' legs to be sexy before but, fuck me, he's gorgeous.

Stepping under the steaming spray, my mind drifted to the man in my kitchen (as if I hadn't been thinking about him constantly since we met). In my mind, however, he was naked as a Jay Bird wearing only an apron. Yeah, a blue apron that would bring out his eyes…yeah.

I wet my hair and lathered it up with shampoo. The mint smell reminded me of the way Jasper's tongue tasted when he had it in my mouth last night. Massaging it in, I took my soapy hands and wrapped them around my dick and stroked a few times wanted to take some of the edge off but not wanting to finish without him. Yes, I already plan on at least giving him a release tonight. If I have to finish my fucking self after he leaves, then so be it. I want to see his O-face.

As it turns out, stroking myself with my Tea Tree shampoo is a fucking mistake. A few seconds in that shit started to burn. Yeah, fucking burn! It wasn't so much a painful, my-skin-is-on-fire kind of burn, but it was foreign and not welcome.

"Fuck!" I nearly yelled and whipped my body back around to stand under the spray which, of course, made all that Tea Tree shampoo rinse into my eyes.

"Goddamn it!" Yes, it was loud, but I couldn't help it. I can't see anything at this point and my dick still feels…awkward. My erection is killed and deflating. The only thing my brain can concentrate on is the burn in my eyes.

I finished rinsing my hair and tried to rapidly blink my eyes under the shower head. I can't believe I fucking did this! I haven't gotten soap in my eyes since I was a child. This man has quickly managed to kill my brain cells and common sense in a few short days. It's going to take a lot of will power to have a focused head when I'm at the office. I certainly don't need him on my brain when I'm giving kindergarteners their flu shots.

I flew through the rest of my shower routine and quickly dressed. Not wanting to copy Jasper, I stuck with a pair of jeans (you know,…my ass-grabbing jeans. The ones I always wear when I want to feel sexy), a plain gray t-shirt and I forgo the socks along with any underwear. Why bother, right? Besides, the way all the blood in my body rushes to my dick when he's around…It would be better if there weren't any uncomfortable restrictions. My hair was a mess and I didn't have time to deal with it so I grabbed my iPad and headed back into the living room.

"Smells good," I smiled at Jasper who was slicing peppers.

He glanced up at me and said 'thanks'.

"Are you okay?" he cocked his head to the side and looked at me in concern.

"Yeah?" I looked back in question. "Why?"

"Nothing…It's just that your eyes are a little red. Have you been crying?"he set the knife down and walked around the counter towards me.

"Oh," I looked down, covered my eyes with my right hand and laughed, setting my iPad on the couch. "Yeah, I'm fine."

I felt one firm hand on my hip and another gentle one on my back.

_Hello, revived erection!_

"Are you sure?" his lips whispered against my shoulder as his right hand rubbed my back.

I audibly gulped and turned my head a little to the left, "Yeah," my voice was barely above a whisper. "I, ugh, got shampoo in my eyes. I'm fine, really."

My eyes closed as I breathed him in. His hand slowly crept up my back and into my hair, massaging.

"Mmm," I moaned and let my head fall back into it.

"Feel good?" he stepped closer and I could feel a prominent bulge poking me in my left hip.

"Incredible," I rolled my head to the left again and dared to open my eyes. They felt very heavy. I mean, the kind of heavy I haven't felt since my first year in college with my Phish loving roommate, heavy.

"Hmm," his eyes were as heavy as mine. "Yes, you do."

Jasper stepped in front of me, still attached with his hands in my hair and leaned in.

"Is this okay?" his eyes weren't looking at mine. They were looking at my lips.

"Please," I didn't even recognize myself with such a pathetic whimper. His lips were just too close to mine.

He skimmed his nose against mine first before tilting his head and capturing my lips. It was slow and chaste at first. He pulled away a few times to smile at me and graze his lips against mine. The smirk on his face proved he knew the effect he was having on me.

I let him lead this time. It was nice to feel wanted. I was so sure of myself when I was in the shower that I would be getting in his pants tonight, but when he's kissing me like this, I'm willing to take this as slowly as he wants. He can drive this relationship at any speed and I'll be a willing passenger.

I was getting lost in my thoughts of slow, sweet Jasper when both his left hand gripped my hair firmly and his right went back down to my waist. He pulled my hair to the side and nipped and sucked on the skin just behind my ear.

"Oh, Jesus," I gasped out, wrapping my hands around his waist and pulling him flush against me.

"Mmm," his open mouth moan against my neck was very, very encouraging. Our dicks were right up against each other and I didn't want to automatically start thrusting against him, though I really wanted to. Thoughts of our slow grind last night made me delirious, but this is his move. He seems to be less confident in his sexuality than I am, and I don't want to push him too far.

As if reading my thoughts, Jasper moved his left hand our of my hair, slowly trailed it down my back as he licked and nibbled on my jaw line, and rest it on the small of my back, pulling me against him…hard.

I threw caution to the wind and wrapped my own hand in his hair, pulling his face to mind. I attacked his lips, licking and biting them and slipping my tongue into his mouth. His appreciative moan went straight to my cock which was now eagerly rubbing against his with the help of his strong hand now on my ass.

We were whimpering and moaning into each others mouth, breathing heavily through our noses. I broke away, eager to return the favor of sucking on his pulse point and his keening and near begging almost did me in.

"Edward, I can't…feels so…ugh…fucking good."

Yeah, that almost cued an embarrassing premature ejaculation.

"I've been thinking about having you like this since last night," I groaned against his adams apple and brought my right hand around to his back to help thrust against him.

"Me too…Jesus…you're so hard," he thrust roughly against me and almost as a reflex I pushed him down on the couch and dropped to my knees in front of him.

I knew we were moving pretty fast but the only thing that was going to stop me from getting my hand in his pants was Jasper telling me not to. Tornados, hurricanes (you know, likely in Ohio) and earthquakes couldn't stop me.

I leaned forward and captured his neck against, trailing my hands up both of his thigh, rubbing circles with my thumbs. Normally I would ask him if what I was doing was okay, but judging by the slow, shallow thrusts of his hips, I'd say he was more than fine with it. He was pretty fucking eager.

One hand went to his waist to hold him steady and my other lightly brushed his erection; his very large erection. I swallowed his groan with a hard kiss and moaned into him myself.

"Edward, I'm about to embarrass myself," his eyes were squeezed shut and he practically strangled out a groan as I rubbed harder over his shorts. "Seriously…Shit!…It's been too long…" the muscles in his thighs started to clench so I let up on my hand and moved it back down his legs, massaging. He both whimpered and physically relaxed at the same time.

I pushed his shirt up and trailed kisses down his chest, licking and sucking as I went. His body is so fucking gorgeous: tan and ripped. My body is toned to be sure, but I'm not nearly as fit as he is.

"Jasper…I'm dying to see what you're hiding in these shorts…But, say the word and I'll stop, okay?" I looked into his eyes and my hands found purchase on the button is his shorts.

"Oh God, I don't want you to stop," he wrapped his fingers in his hair and closed his eyes. "I don't know if you'll even get my shorts unbuttoned before I come, Edward. I'm wound so fucking tight right now."

He was, too. Jasper looked like he was literally about to burst at the seams.

"Don't worry about that. I'll just have to take more time with you later," I smirked at him and popped the button on his khakis.

"Seriously, you can't say shit like that to me," his breath was coming out in pants.

I just winked at him and pulled the zipper down. Hiding beneath were dark gray skivvies of some kind.

_Hmm, is he a boxers or briefs man?_

I glanced up at Jasper and he was holding his breath.

"Breathe, Jasper," I stopped touching him. "I know I'm a doctor, but that doesn't mean that I want you passing out on me."

"Sorry," he exhaled.

"Do you want to slow down?" my tone turned serious. I wasn't entirely sure if Jasper wanted this, though he started it.

"No, please," he stared into my eyes and did something very unexpected. I don't know where his courage came from. He definitely wasn't the shy man beneath me ten seconds ago. Jasper pushed his shorts and boxer briefs (_ah-ha!)_ down his thighs and his thick…oh, so very thick…cock sprang free and slapped him in the stomach.

It was my turn to bite my lip and groan. He's not as long as I am, but he definitely has me in the girth department. There is no way that thing is going to fit inside me…and if all goes right, my jaw is going to get one hell of a work out.

"Damn it, say something," he looked away from me, face beet red.

"My God, you're beautiful," I could feel myself salivating just looking at him.

"Either tell me to put my shorts back on or fucking touch me. You're killing me, Edward," he panted and begged me.

Before I even had time to react, Jasper's right hand wrapped around leaking tip and started to stroke himself.

Naturally, I bit my lip and my own hand traveled to the outside of my jeans, rubbing my own aching cock. Fuck, was I glad I didn't have another barrier between.

"Show me," he whimpered and sped his thrusts.

Well, this wasn't exactly how I envisioned the night going, but far be it for me to deny him a request.

I lifted myself from resting on my feet and practically ripped my shirt off, Marky Mark style. With my chest bare, I looked to Jasper who was stroking himself faster, licking his lips and admiring my physique.

No words were spoken as I unbuttoned my jeans pushed them over my hips, stopping just below my upper thigh- enough to free myself.

"Mmm, yes," his arm was working fast, now, and his stomach muscles were clenched tight.

He was close.

I reached forward and batted his hand away from himself.

"Not without me, baby," I smirked at him and pulled him forward off the couch.

It was awkward for a moment, neither of us having our legs free. He fell on top of me, careful not to injure the goods, and we started kissing like two starving drifters. We were licking, sucking, biting and clawing at each other, all the while our dicks were rubbing together naked and hard.

"Fuck Jasper, I'm gonna cum," my right hand slid down his ass and gripped him so low I could feel his balls between his legs.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck…Edward," he ground so hard against I would have thought he'd leave bruises if it didn't feel so goddamn good.

"Cum, Jasper. Let me feel it," I let a finger graze the space between his balls and ass and he lost it.

"Yes, Ugh! Ugh! Edward!" his face contorted into a mixture of pleasure and pain. I could feel his warm cum shoot onto my chest in several long spurts. He came hard. His cum was on my neck and very nearly my chin.

Then two things happened, Jasper collapsed on top of me and the oven timer went off.

With energy I couldn't even imagine having post-orgasm, Jasper jumped off of me, yanking up his shorts and ran to the kitchen.

_Hmm, so much for cuddling. _

"Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!" This 'fuck' wasn't the blissful swearing I just heard, but anger and disappointed.

"Everything okay?" I tried to get up without getting cum anywhere else and started trying to stuff my erection back in my pants.

_Well, I did say I wanted to see his O-face and finish myself off later. It's a little more disappointing with the painful ache between my legs. _

"No," he still hadn't turned to me. "The noodles are way too overcooked and I think I left the chicken in too long."

He turned to look at me midst my shuffling with my jeans and getting his cum dripping into my shorts.

_Fuck, that's not helping with my erection any. _

I made eye contact and he stood frozen looking at me.

"It's not the end of the world, Jasper. I'm sure the food will be fine. I'm going to eat it anyway, I'm starving," I paused, leaning down to grab my shirt, wiping his cum off my chest.

"What's wrong?" I asked, getting my neck.

"I'm not very hungry anymore," his eyes skimmed my body and landed on my erection still poking out of the open fly of my jeans.

I smirked and looked down, "It'll go away soon enough. Really, we can eat before anything else gets ruined. This thing is what got us into trouble in the first place."

"No," he was coming closer by the minute. "Oven's off. Let me take care of this for you." He tossed my soiled shirt onto the ground wrapped his hand around my shaft.

"Mmm, Jasper you don't have to, really. We can eat," I sighed and leaned my head back, enjoying his warm hand around me.

"Hmm," he chuckled, "So am I."

I lifted my head and looked him, only seeing him wink before he sunk to his knees.

_Fuck, yes!_

**Again…really fucking sorry for the delay. We finally have our wireless hooked up so posts will be coming sooner!**

**You better love me, b/c it's 11:03PM and I held off dinner just to finish this. My husband is quite cranky!**

**Peace&Love**


End file.
